


Arcade Kid

by yamabestboy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, The shadow realm is my new interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamabestboy/pseuds/yamabestboy
Summary: For the sake of Kaiba Corporation, Mokuba has to distract Atem, meanwhile his brother is resting.
Kudos: 4





	Arcade Kid

Three days had past since Seto Kaiba touch the bed, without count the lasted weeks where he was working in late hours. His works as a CEO were intense and the new project wasn't helping at all, but even the president of the most important country has at least 4 hours of sleeping.  
This started to worry Mokuba, who after one hour of negotiating talking about how this will affect them in the long term, both of the Kaiba agree to rest one day and leave the exportation process to their secretary, with a light supervision from Isono who has to inform any action to Mokuba.  
It was a success planning, but knowing how his brother like to use this free time into create a new system, he has to assure that his brother get a proper sleep.  
"It's for the sake of the company" Mokuba repeats himself, at the moment he pouring six sleeping gout's medicine in tha water glass and order the maid to leave this in his brother room that night.  
It was a 50 percent of success in this plan but if it didn't work Mokuba was thinking in a plan B...he pray to the heart of cards just in case. 

The next day, he was the first who sat in the dinner table. The maid served hot cakes and eggs with bacon as breakfast. "Quite american" he thought but it was partially their favorite food. When the clock marked the 10 o'clock Seto's seat still empty. 

\- Should I go find master Seto? - the maid asked.  
\- It's not necessary. I will go - Mokuba was incredulous but when he enter into Seto's room and found his big brother, breathing slowly with crusting on his eyes, he feels goosebumps with a necessity of run for the excitement.  
\- He's fine. He needs to sleep so... - according to his plan, Seto will wake up in the afternoon, when he goes to the bathroom - prepare the dinner for us - he order to the maid who dissappear through the hall.

He won.

Mokuba run to his room and make a fast call to hear the report from Isono.

\- Is master Seto doing well? - the bodyguard asked with curiosity.  
\- Better than I expected - Mokuba giggle  
\- Good to hear, master Mokuba! - Isono said -  
\- Yeah. I will call you in the afternoon, when the plane takes off - Mokuba said checking for the last time the inventory from his laptop.  
\- Understood. I hope you have a good day, master Mokuba - the little master hung up and Isono has the presentiment of a very good day for the master Mokuba.

After doing a last revision of the European exportation papers and checked they're correct, he closes the computer.  
Usually they left this job to other people, but for being the first deliver of the new generation of duel disk, they traditionally do the process to assure the next group a packages arrive in perfect condition. The previously day, they do all the papers, so Isono only has to follow the instructions and supervise that everything is correct.  
He took a bath and when he was wearing to new pajamas to take a nap, a maid knocked on his door - Master Mokuba, Yugi came to visit - that statement make him confused.  
"Why Yugi Mutuo will come to visit?"  
-Tell him, I will there in five minutes! - he signed, changing his pajamas to wear casual clothes.  
There was two options: business (the new project) or something magic happened.

When he came down the stairs, an unexpected figure was waiting him. Dark skin, electrified golden hair and sharper purple eyes meet his eyes and a consternation draw their faces.  
\- Pharaoh!? Why are you here?! - Mokuba check from top to bottom the other guy. He wasn't wearing the Egyptian clothes his brother describe, but a jeans with a wine color shirt.  
The other yugi grimaced - I went directly to your offices but the receptionist said you guys were taking a day off, so I came here -  
\- But how th- I mean... Didn't you are in another dimension? How do you get here? -  
\- It's complicated to explain, but It doesn't about a incident, it's more like a birthday wish... - Atem grimaced again - Where's Kaiba? - he asked, trying to keep his straight face.  
\- He's... ummm - one part of him wants to wake up his brother to met his eternal rival but at the same time he knows that there's no guarantee that Seto will chill out after knowing a better way to trascendence dimensions - He's busy, doing something extremely important! - he said a little loud that Atem was surprised.  
-Wh-  
\- No!... I didn't mean that... - Mokuba was with mixed feelings. Deep down, he is conscious of the happiness of his brother and if he finds out that the pharaoh (a close person) was prohibited to meet him like he was a mere unknown, he will not forgive him - Follow me - he invited.  
Yami was worry, because Mokuba always tries take care of his brother and probably the last one do something dangerous.  
They walked to the Seto's room - I'm sorry, what I really want to say is that he's actually sleeping. He hasn't sleep enough these days - Mokuba open the door and when they saw the old boy sleeping so peacefully, he close the door slowly. Atem felt relieved that it wasn't a serious problem. He would even say that seen his partner sleeping without worries fulfilled him with joy. It's a ultra rare situation and he's glad for came.  
-... How long are you going to be in Domino? - Mokuba asked.  
He thought before answered - All of this day...and a little more - Atem hope.  
\- That's great! - he smiled - He will awake by the afternoon, so you can have plenty of time to do more things before meeting him -  
\- Then, I will going back to Yugi's house - Yami said.  
\- I will call a car to take you with Yugi - he take out his phone, arriving one of limousines at the time they left the mansion.

Mokuba see until the car was far of the entrance. He returned to breath again.  
Why was difficult to talk with Atem?  
... Well, the suddenly appearance of Atem (and weird acting) is suspicious but it's undoubtedly the same Yami that duels with his brother. It could be said, even if his brother will not admit it, a miracle happen ... 

He check his wristwatch.  
It was barely half of the 11, so he run again to his room before an evil dimensional being interrupt his nap.  
He woke up at 1 o'clock when his phone was vibrating like crazy.  
\- Mokuba Kaiba, how can I help you? - he said meanwhile he returned to his senses.  
\- Mokuba, It's me, Yugi. Did I interrupt something? -  
\- Not really. What happened? - he was rubbing his eyes.  
\- It's... I'm going to ask a favor - Yugi was somehow hurried on - I'm having an unforeseen meeting with some of my coworkers because there's some type of glitch in the system but as you can see Atem came back and I planned a date with Anzu who has just returned from America for holidays, so... Can you hang out with them until...?... It won't take long... -  
\- Sure, count on me! - he affirmed and Yugi's voice relaxed a little  
\- Thanks. Also you say It has been a while since you go to the arcade...I have a few tickets for the arcade if you want to go...I will give them to my other self...-  
\- Okay, I will be there in twenty minutes -  
\- Seriously, thank you -  
\- No problem. You better fixed that glitch -  
\- I will -  
When Yugi hang out, he jumps out of the bed, bringing a new set of clothes.  
"For the sake of the company" he repeats again for himself. 

Mokuba was texting Yugi meanwhile they were heading towards the airport - It's a beautiful day, isn't it? -  
\- Sure it does - the other yugi was contemplating the view from the window. It was cloudy.  
\- That Yugi, he's having a hard time - when he arrives to Yugi's house, the young adult was all rushed - It's seems like that glitch was actually a virus - for his negation face.  
Yami nodded.  
\- I could have helped him but he would refuse - the Mutuo had promised to the kaiba brothers, perform the presentation of the new project, so he keeps it as a secret.  
\- He will find the solution, after all he was capable to prepare all that system from scratch - Atem said with a proudly smile.  
They shared the same line of thought.  
\- So, how's doing the other guys? Did Yugi only receive you? - when Yugi said they have to go to the airport he expected some type of warning of the presence of their other friends.  
\- Anzu arrived a day early so they can't reschedule their meeting - Yami explained - Except Yugi, but you know what happened... -  
They go out of the limousine.  
\- That things use to happen - he send a little text to Yugi - but there's always another friends to lend him a hand.  
Yami nodded.  
Anzu was waiting in the entrance with a few suitcases in her hands.  
\- Sorry for the late! - the little Kaiba announced - Do we leave you waiting long? - he asked meanwhile the driver take the suitcases.  
\- Not really, I recently arrived - Anzu follow them to the limousine - It's good to see you two - she smiled.  
\- How was the flight? - he send a message to Isono.  
\- Exhausting. I still can't get use to the time change - she takes the chewing gum that Mokuba offers - By the way, Yugi text me about your return, Atem. How d-  
\- It's temporal! - Yami interrupt Anzu. This raised suspicion in Mokuba - I came back to resolve certain issues - he explained.  
That didn't convince them, but they decided don't insist. A few moments of silence passed in the limousine.  
\- So... what's the plan? Did Yugi suggest something? - Anzu asked.  
\- Right, the arcade! - Mokuba was suddenly excited - I will show you guys a cool trick! - he smirk causing the curiosity of Atem and Anzu - A time ago I was trying to get the best rank in all the games but the only game I can't be the best was Dance dance revolution so... -  
\- Wait, do you play dance dance revolution? - Anzu's eye shone.  
\- A little - he giggles - I wasn't tall enough to reach the sensors but I grew up a few centimeters so... I want my revenge! - fire grew in Mokuba's eyes.  
Atem thought about the great similarities that the Kaiba brothers have.  
\- I will help you - Anzu offers - After all I want you to show my own tricks! - she winked and Mokuba giggles.  
\- Mhehe, this is going to be fun -

When they entered to Domino's arcade, Mokuba guide them to a specific machine.  
\- It's...pretty diferent to what I saw the last time - Atem commented.  
\- Yeah, it's a variant. There's other ones like "Dance Rush Stardom" and "Pump it up" but it's seem like it's part of the DDR series - Anzu added.  
\- It's popular between my classmates - Mokuba giggles - It works with sensors that detect your movements meanwhile you stays in the rug - he explained - Of course these have certains limitations... And I will show you which are... - he smirked.  
He inserted the ticket that Atem give him and he selected a song called "Din Don Dan".  
Taking them positions, Anzu ask: "Are you ready, Mokuba?"  
Mokuba nodded - Ready to score.. ! -  
The song start, and both were concentrated but when the screen show the first step, meanwhile Anzu was doing the exact pose, Mokuba only do a fast movement. This confused Atem who watch, that ironically, the score give them the same score.  
Certainly they do the exact movement of hands and feet, but when they have to step back-forward, spind around or jump, Mokuba only move to the sides.  
The competition was fierce the last thirty seconds with Mokuba in the lead, however Anzu wasn't paid attention to the score, she was enjoying the moment and somehow Mokuba too.  
At the end the little Kaiba win with 10 of difference. With a smile, he wrote "KAI" in the record.  
\- Finally! - he thanked to the little group of spectators - After invested in discover the minimum parameters of the sensors, I made it! - he said to himself - But, I never seen a freestyle player like you Anzu! Sure, you're a great dance! -  
\- Thanks - Anzu smile with pride - But surely you can be a good dancer too, Mokuba - she wink to the little kid.  
\- Hehehe, I will think in that possibility -  
They went for another round, but this time, Mokuba follow the steps.

\- By the way, there's something I must show you, Atem - the boy said, walking faster towards a machine with drums - It's one of my brother's favorite games -  
Atem take a deep look at the shiny machine. It looks like all the arcades but the giant drums reminds him the old bendir that the servants use to play in the parties and where Maná use to borrow for funny purposes. It was interesting...and probably the ancient girl would love it.  
Mokuba took out a pair of drumsticks - Probably Anzu knows better how its works - he said point to the thoughtful expression of the girl who was nodded, confirming an weird scenario where the old Kaiba was beating to death the poorly taiko - I-It's a good game for relief the stress -  
And Mokuba knew that.  
\- Come on pharaoh, let's play a round! - he passed him the other pair of drumsticks - I'm not as good as my brother so I gonna put an easy one - he insert the ticket and select a classical song - it's a game of rhythm: the small red face indicates one hit in the centre, the blue ones is a hit in the one of the sides outer and the big one are a hit with the two drumsticks, there's a little drum in the screen who indicates the steps; the only problem you can have is coordinate both of your hands - he said - the song I choose it's something like this... - he hits a pattern of groups of centre hits and a later combination of centre-sides. Atem was impressed by the hability of the kid and understood why the older kaiba like it, imagining the same scenario like Anzu.  
-It's pretty intense - Atem said with a smirk.  
\- Gyahaha, you will like it-  
The game was fleeting. At first he loses a lot of commands because he was trying to assimilate how hard he needs to hit - The drum will no shred, pharaoh. You have to strike harder! - Mokuba exclaimed, surprising Atem. For a moment he thought that Kaiba was already here.  
\- All right! - he hit with the drumsticks more harder and his score was slowly increasing.  
Atem get a disapproval score for not fill the 75% of the bar, unlike Mokuba who get a 85%. For the Kaiba's pride this was a unfair match.  
\- Let's try again - Mokuba said inserting another ticket. He rolls the shirt up to his forearm.  
\- I will get you something to drink - Anzu exclaimed.  
\- Yes please - the young one said containing his excited with courtesy.  
Atem feel a bad sensation from the young Kaiba. After all, he shared the same blood as his rival.  
They end up doing five matches.  
\- Now, we're in the same page - Mokuba said satisfied with the approval scores. The difference between their scores was little compared to the first try. In their third match, Yami found a trick in the rhythm, getting a better score than Mokuba.  
\- Hahaha, guess I get over excited! - he exclaimed, wiping the sweat off his forehead.  
\- Yeah... - Atem said. He was seeing how the young Kaiba was vibrating of emotion with every hit.  
\- Let's go to sit to somewhere else - Anzu asked, bring a tray with beverages. They help her, holding their own beverages. 

They sit out of the store.  
Atem bends down to tie the shoelaces of his "borrowed" shoes.  
The dark phase of his partner look like it was changing to a formal one.  
He was celebrating the festivities in the Netherworld when the deity appears in the middle of the night, only to fulfill a whim that he was wishing not long ago.  
"I still can't comprehend why the deities bring me without reason" he said to Yugi.  
"I think the deity only wanted to make a prank to us" Yugi said joking. Atem raise a eyebrow. "Don't think much about it. You only need to do what you wish, right?" he give him a pair of clothes. "Consider it as a birthday gift" he blinked him.  
Atem smiled "I will"  
He does a simple tie that Yugi teached him.  
\- I need to make a quick call - the young boy announced, moving away a few meters.  
They were in silence for a few minutes, with Anzu texting and Atem looking the surroundings.  
\- It feels like a deja vu - she said, saving her phone.  
That time was to cheer him up and encourage him in searching his way of going... his past. Now it feels like they're hanging out like old friends who hasn't seen each other in a long time.  
\- Yeah...I should thank you for that - the pharaoh said. Even though Yugi is the kindest person he could meet, Tea and the others are the best allies that he could have to return to his world. 

Both of them shared a smile.  
Mokuba ran up to them - Talking with Isono, I forgot that I must show you a new update in the system of cards - he said.  
\- Seriously?! - Atem got up immediately.  
He and Mokuba run to the nearest shop of cards.  
"Old habits die hard" she followed them.  
They enter and Mokuba ask for 20 packets of Numbers hunter booster box and the newest starter pack.  
The person in charge give him two blue packets.  
\- What's this? - Atem holds the extras packets.  
\- It's the limited edition for the 5th anniversary of Battle City. For the purchase of 10 envelopes, this packet is given - he said.  
After Mokuba paid, they went to the Plaza.  
\- It's a new mechanic - he threw the packets on the table - Check this out! - Then he gave to the pharaoh the started deck - The XYZ summoning! - he exclaimed.  
Atem opens the box. He shuffles every card, reading with lot of attention.  
\- They're new monsters for the extra deck... - Mokuba explained - They were released half year ago, so now they're only 50 monster with their traps and effects of course - he sit, starting to open the packets.  
\- Mokuba, only for curiosity...Why you buy a lot of packets? I mean, you brother and you can afford to obtain all the cards without the necessity of get repetitive cards - Anzu asked.  
Mokuba was thinking for a moment - When we were kids, my brother always let me buy the pack of cards because I have better luck than him (except when we were adopted by Gozaburo...) - his smile faded - Haha... I do it out of nostalgia - he saw the cards with melancholy. "Maybe I need to try to do it with big bro someday" he thought.  
\- By the way - Atem returned the cards to the boy - Why the innovation? - he asked.  
\- Tenma came with the idea, after my brother wanted send cards to the space - Mokuba said and Atem get shocked. Anzu was incredulous when she read that new some time ago...but it was somehow expected, knowing all the record of craziness from Kaiba.  
\- Why? - Atem asked.  
\- Ahaha, It's a long story but it happened after he came back from duel you - he doesn't want to remember the long chat he had to do, to convince him to delay the idea for a while - The previous cards are references from the ancient egypt, right? Now, they're monsters for space - he was excited when the new "Pegasus" show them the design of the new cards - I only hope these cards don't revive monsters of who knows where - Yugi and his brother need to rest for magic things. Anzu agreed - It will be implemented in the next month on the duel disks - they have to do some final tests - but, my brother will let you be the first in prove the solid vision of the Numbers - he smirked to Yami. 

Atem smiled him back  
\- Here - Mokuba give him one of the limited edition of packets to Atem - I don't think I need more of this - he always sees that these packets only have cards with the photos from the winners of the tournaments.  
They opened the limited packages.  
There wasn't important cards but when he checks the last three...  
"Unity"  
"YU-JYO"  
"Judgement of the p-" - Ah... - he twisted his mouth. The paint of the pharaoh that his brother order, somehow ends in the design of a card. "Damn it Tenma! I should have hide the paint when he came to the office!" he was nearly to twist the cards.  
\- Is something wrong? - Anzu was trying to read his face.  
He hide the cards cautiously - No, nothing - but Atem was already have the card with his portrait in his own package. He secretly keeps him for future references.  
"I have a strangely good luck" Mokuba thought.

They left Anzu at her house.  
\- Thanks for welcomed me - Anzu smiled. The bodyguard help her to carry her suitcases.  
\- We should you thank you for enduring us - Mokuba joked. Anzu laughed.  
\- I hope you can come to hang out with the rest of us tomorrow - she said.  
\- I will try - Mokuba said doubt - See you later then - he and Atem said goodbye.  
The little Kaiba texted to Yugi for the last time before ordering the driver to go to the mansion.

When they arrived, Kaiba was already waiting them. Walking with his blue eyes white dragon slippers and a perfectly impeccable blue pajama he welcomed them. He hugged his brother before talking to his expectant rival.  
Then he smirked - What happened Atem? Are you tired of you happy fairy tale life? - his words were like dagas.  
Atem bit his lip - No, I came to duel you! - he puts his serious face.  
Kaiba laughed - Then let's do it! - he roll up his left sleeve to show up a duel disc.  
A maid approached to Yami, giving him a duel disk. He was checking the default deck.  
Meanwhile his brother was asking why the pharaoh wants to duel, Mokuba went up stairs, directly to his room, victorious.  
He completes his mission.  
In the meantime he doesn't pay attention to the maid who came out of his brother's room with a full glass of water.

**Author's Note:**

> Based in this[ post](https://zombiekaiba.tumblr.com/post/163819852896/if-you-ever-need-a-fun-mental-image-just-picture)  
> I imagined Mokuba, following the tradition of his brother in his free time.


End file.
